The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may or may not constitute prior art.
A typical cast aluminum cylinder block includes a number of cylinders arranged in a number of configurations. In all or most configurations, some cylinders are aligned side-by-side so that it is possible for one cylinder to share the cast structure of a neighboring or adjacent cylinder. The resulting design enjoys a more compact and lighter engine assembly while providing more space in the engine bay for other vehicle components.
While the current engine block design achieves the initial purpose, the design is not as reliable initially and tends to degrade sooner after a number of vehicle miles or engine hours. The high mileage wear is a result of aluminum recession in the areas between the cylinders causing combustion gases to leak from one cylinder to the neighboring cylinder. This results in a failed head gasket and a very costly repair. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an engine cylinder block that has improved initial reliability and long term robustness while maintaining design and weight improvements.